


Gorgeous

by EnchantedMagic1



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Taylor Swift inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedMagic1/pseuds/EnchantedMagic1
Summary: The reader has a hard time talking to Peter, because I mean look at his face.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff x reader
Kudos: 10





	Gorgeous

You were relatively new to the school, growing up in England, but once your mutation kicked into high gear, your mom sent you to live with your dad for the school year. During that time you had befriended the x-men, except for Peter who you had only met a handful of times and you were ashamed to say that after only talking to him a few times you were completely enamored with him. Finally when you moved to the school full time when you turned 21 and joined the x-men. That’s when you had started to interact more and more with Peter and just like that, you fell for him even more.

While Jean had tried to tell you that Peter may like you too, you dismissed the idea completely. There was no way that you would be on Peter’s radar, hell you still weren’t convinced that he was single. I mean how could Peter Maximoff be single, he was absolutely amazing, arguably perfection personified.

Missions were really the only time you talked to Peter, it’s not that you were avoiding him because you didn’t want to talk to him, you avoided him because you knew that you would embarrass yourself if you started talking to him, so you figured why risk it.

“That was amazing Peter!” Hank exclaimed as they were walking off of the jet.

“It was nothing.” Smiled Peter. God he was so cute when he smiled.

“I’ll see you guys later.” you said to everyone, while avoiding Peter before leaving.

Knocking on your dad’s office you heard him call you in.

You were barely in his office before you blurted, “Is there any chance we can take just a small break? We’ve been on missions back to back, could we maybe just have a few days, we all need a chance to destress, we’re so exhausted.”

“Slow down.” he said before continuing, “Yes, I’m giving the team and the older students a chance to take a break and luckily there aren’t any upcoming missions.” smiled Charles.

“Thank god.”

“I’ve already taken the initiative to rent out a local bar tomorrow for those over 21 of course.”

“Thank you so much.” you exclaimed.

“Of course sweetheart.” smiled Charles.

Leaving his office you went in search of Jean, to tell her the news.

“My dad just told me that we don’t have any missions coming up.” you said as you plopped into the seat next to her.

“Thank god, I’m so sick of these missions.” she groaned.

“Even better, he rented out a bar for all of us tomorrow night and anyone else that’s over 21.” you exclaimed.

“I’m so excited!” she said before she gave you a knowing smirk, “this gives you the opportunity to finally talk to Peter.”

“Just stop with that already, he doesn’t like me.” you protested

“I’ve told you a million times before that I think he likes you.”

“And I’ve told you a million times, that he doesn’t.”

“You can’t ignore him forever y/n” sighed Jean.

“I just need a little more time and I’ll be over him.” you said as you stood up from your seat, “I’m gonna head to my room but do you wanna meet later to pick out outfits for tomorrow night?” you asked.

“I’ll be there.” smiled Jean.

The following night the two of you were getting ready in your room for the night ahead of you.

“Are you going to drink tonight?” Jean asked.

“Any other night I’d probably say no but it’s a special occasion.”

“And what occasion would that be.”

“The fact that we don’t have any other upcoming missions, that’s cause for celebration.”

“You’re right, that is cause for celebration.” smiled Jean.

Arriving at the bar you ordered a whiskey on ice and downed it.

“Slow down there y/n.” Jean said as she watched you flag down the bartender for another.

“It’s fine Jean, we came here to enjoy ourselves.” you smiled.

“Just be careful.” she said.

As the night wore on you found yourself getting progressively tipsier and in search of the man you’ve been in love with for years.

Finally spotting Peter, you walk over and stand next to him as he leaned against the wall and said, “God you’re beautiful.” you slur, “actually, you’re more than beautiful, you’re gorgeous.”

“Um, thank you?”

“I wish you were mine so bad Peter, but alas I can’t have you.” you sighed.

“Not that I’m complaining but what brought this on y/n? I think this is the most you’ve talked to me outside of a mission since we’ve met.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours?” Peter asked puzzled.

“Wrong, it’s your fault that I can’t say anything to your face. I mean have you seen your face, you’re gorgeous Peter.” you exclaimed

“I’m sorry what?

“You Peter Maximoff are ridiculously cool and gorgeous. Specifically, you’re the man of my dreams.” With that you walk away to find Jean, leaving a visibly shocked Peter behind.

The following morning, persistent knocking on your door wakes you up from the land of the sleeping, sighing you get out of bed and yell, “I’m coming! Stop knocking.”

Opening your door you come face to face with Peter and freeze remembering the events of last night and how you confessed your feelings for him.

“Hi.” you whisper.

“Hey so, did you mean the things you said to me last night?” he asked.

“I know I totally embarrassed myself last night and I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, we can just pretend it didn’t happen.” you rambled.

“What if I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen?” Peter asked.

“I’d say I’m extremely confused.”

“I’ve liked you for years but I always thought that you didn’t like me because we never really talked outside of missions, but then last night you kept saying these things, so I figured that maybe I did have a shot after all. So what do you say, wanna go out with me tonight?” he asked.

“Like a date?” you sputtered.

“That would be it.” smiled Peter.

“Absolutely.” you said as a large grin taking over your face.

“By the way, I think you’re gorgeous too.” winked Peter before taking off.

Who would have thought telling him how you felt would have worked.


End file.
